


the airport is homophobic because it won’t give me my bag.

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [22]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Love Simon, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Texting, Wordcount: 100-500, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bram: ok i just got off the planeBram: we’re waiting for our bags rnBram: i’ll be out as fast as I can
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 38





	the airport is homophobic because it won’t give me my bag.

Bram: ok i just got off the plane

Bram: we’re waiting for our bags rn

Bram: i’ll be out as fast as I can

Simon: Okay, got it

Simon: can’t wait to meet you.

Bram: Me too

Bram: it’s been so long, a whole damn semester. Why did I have to choose a college that far away?

Simon: Well, it was your first choice

Simon: im rally excited you got in

Simon: really*

Simon: Even if we’re far apart. It’s your dream school after all, and look, we actually managed long distance a whole semester! Go us!

Bram: Yeah, we’re the best.

Bram: It’s gonna be so nice to finally hold me damn boyfriend again

Simon: feeling’s mutual. how’s the bag thing going? I really wanna spend time with you before you have to go back to your family, and you know, catch up with them too.

Bram: still waiting for them. I swear, the bags seem to be nowhere. this is a pain in the ass

Bram: this is homophobia, yep, the airport is homophobic because it won’t give me my bag.

Simon: Yes, curse you, homophobic airport, for tearing these boyfriends apart.

Simon: They havent seen each other in a semester, and now one is home for christmas.

Simon: so, give us the bags

Bram: Hah

Bram: that’s gold

Simon: well, thank you

Bram: Okay, the band has just started rolling, but no bags yet

Bram: ok, now they’re coming

Simon: Do you see yours?

Bram: nope

Bram: not yet

Simon: ah

Bram: Just hoping that i don’t have the worst luck ever and my bag being the last

Simon: Yeah, that would suck.

Bram: mm

Bram: Nevermind I think i see my bag now

Bram: yep, it’s mine

Simon: Nice!

Bram: ok I got it

Bram: heading out now

Bram: See you in a few minutes

Simon: Yes!

Simon: Love you!


End file.
